Rain on your window dear new
by Starkidfangirl122
Summary: Kurt transfers to Dalton, but not before making some new changes. watch out Dalton, Kurt Hummels coming and he's got a new leash on life. Note Kurt never went to spy on the warblers.
1. Chapter 1

Hi sorry to take up a whole page of story but this is Important. I being new to the whole writing for Fan fiction thing am awkward and new to me so I would appreciate if you gave me your honest feedback. And told me what I could do the improve this story; I don't own glee or anything related…Sadly….Enjoy!

Bio of story: Kurt has been chased out of McKinley and gets the chance to transfer to Dalton academy. So he dose. But before he goes Kurt decides to get a new look he's ditching his designer cloths for tight cloths, leather, piercings, and whole new attitude. Nope! He's not taking bullshit from anyone anymore! Kurt's father isn't very happy about what's happened to his son but all he can do is embrace it. He promised Elizabeth after all, you know before she passed. Burt will always accept his son with open arms.

3Rain on your window dear3

I sat back into my seat as I looked out the window pattered with rain. "You ok kid?" I heard my dad say from the driver's side. "Yeah am fine." I don't know why am so sad, I mean am getting out of that hell hole I know as William McKinley High school. Am on my way to Dalton academy for boys, where ill be boarding for how ever long am there for. We slowly pulled up into the parking lot, "You sure you wanna do this kid?" I nodded my head. "Yeah, is sure dad?" I hopped out the side of my dad's truck and went over towards the trunk. "Just start grabbing boxes and head to your dorm, ill be there in a minute, ok Kurt."

Grabbing two boxes I headed towards the doors. I flashed my new school I.D to the secretary and made my way through the halls. Am sure I looked awkward. School just happened to be in session the day I had to move in, who knew you would get weird stares just because you're wearing Prada boots, ripped grey skinny jeans and a tight…very _tight_ black shirt. I decided if am going to a new school might as while get a new look, hence the reason the both my ears and the right side of my lip was pierced.

When I finally made it to my dorm I had to dig my keys out of my pocket. I looked over to the side to see a name plate next to the door as it read "_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Jackson Anderson." _GREAT! I get to deal with a roommate this year to! I grumbled to myself. I opened the door to find that my roommate wasn't in class. "Must have a free period." I thought to myself.

"Hi! Am Blaine, you must be Kurt!" He out stretched his hand as for me to shake it. I shaked his hand. "Nice to meet you, let me help you with those." I shifted from foot to foot and pushed past him and muttered "No thanks." I set my boxes down as my dad swiftly walked in and dropped my boxes down labeled _"Hair care and face products" _I heard Blaine snicker behind me. "I still need to look good dad"

Before I could get another word in Mr. Always must be _dapper_ pants, tock it upon himself to indturduce himself to my dad. "Hello Mr. Hummel am Blaine Anderson your son's roommate." They both shuck hands. "Nice to meet you Blaine, well Kurt ill help you with the rest of your bags and ill be on my way." I nodded and glance at Blaine. "M'kay."

"**Rain on your window dear"**

Finally after an hour of dragging boxes form the car to my dorm I flopped down on to my new bed with a sigh. "I need a shower." I grumbled to myself. Blaine had gone out to hang with some friends. I hurriedly striped once I was in the bathroom and turned the water all the way up to high. Once in I groaned in pleasure.

I stumbled out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist "Fuck" I mumbled to myself. I left my pjs outside on my bed. It's on eight Blaine's most likely not home yet. As I stepped out of the bathroom and towards my bed I regretted it. There was Blaine sitting on the floor with four more of his friends. Of course there I was only in a towel. Guess I didn't here them come in. "Guys this is my new roommate Kurt, Kurt this is Wes" he said as he pointed to a very stylish Asian. "That's David" he said as he pointed to a dark skinned boy. "And that's Jeff and Nick" pointing to a Blonde and Dark haired boy.

Embarrassment and anger flashed through me and grabbed my cloths and yelled "Maybe warn me before you have company over Blaine!" I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. I rested my back against and just happen to over hear their conversation.

"Sorry guys I didn't think he would get mad. My fault." I identified Blaine's voice.

"It's ok, so that's really your roommate?" Said a voice I didn't recognize.

"Yeah…why is something wrong?" Blaine stammered back.

"No he just seems…..different"

"Different how?"

"Well did you see his pricings?"

"I actually thought they were pretty hot." Said another voice I didn't recognize.

"JEFF!" I heard three voices yell.

"What you have to admit the one on his lip just makes you want to bit his bottom lip." The voice now recognized as Jeff said.

"Can you stop fantasizing about my roommate please, it's very disturbing." Blaine said.

I've had enough, now dressed I opened the door and leaned against its frame. "Well I thought it was very hot to hear what you wanted to do with my lip Jeff." I smirked as I watched Jeff's face flush red. Jeff stumbled trying to find the right words to defend him. I chuckled. "Well am goanna go get myself some dinner from the mess hall." I started walking to the door when I heard the boy David says "But you're in your Pajamas." I opened the door and stated to walk out. "Never stopped me before."

I made my way down the halls as my phone began to play _Stupid girls by pink. _Brittany, calling. What the girl didn't know won't kill her.

"Hey Britt, what's up?"

"Hi dolphin! Nothing much, but I have a question for you."

"Shoot Britt."

"But I don't have a gun, what are you taking about dolphin?"

I face palmed. "It's a figure of speech Britt; it means ask me the question."

"Oh, that's weird dolphin, but anyways my question, your gay right?"

I chuckled "Yeah Britt am gay." I mentally kicked myself for saying that as I walked into the mess hall. Oh well let them all stare.

"Great! I need you to go on a fake date with me!"

"Uh Britt, why do you want to go on a _fake_ date with me?" great more people are looking. A hold my phone to my ear with my shoulder as I grabbed my tray.

"Well you see, my sisters in town with her boyfriend and I wanted to take them to breadstix but I don't want to be a third wheel, and lets face it dolphin you over top any straight man, I kind of also wanted to rub it in her face, so with you please go with me?"

Pondering the question for a moment I answered "Ok Britt ill help you, but on one condition."

"Anything!" Brittany said a little too happily

"Well you see my new roommate decided it would be fun to have some friends over in our room and not tell me so I need your help to get back at them."

"Sounds great dolphin! Ill pick you up tomorrow since you don't have your car, text me your dorm number and ill come get you. I think I have a plan already to help you, text you the details later, got to go now dolphin, love ya!"

"Love you to Britt." Kurt ended the call and sat down at a table alone. A very evil smirk settled over my face. I already had a very devious idea planted in my head. In the word of Finn "Thank grilled cheesuse Britt also has a very evil mind."

"Rain on your window dear"

The next morning my alarm clock went off bright and early even though it was Saturday. I heard Mr. Dapper groan as it went off. Ad just for the hell of it I through the clock at him and yelled "Morning Mr. Dapper! I chuckled as I grabbed my planned outfit and walked into the bathroom. I heard Blaine turn the alarm off and bring it back to my side.

I showered as fast as I could, Britt texted me out plan and that she would be here early. I changed out my piercings to all black ones and through a ripped pair of black skinny's, a white wife beater and worn and torn black vest with a striped white and pink color a lightning necklace and pink bandana and lastly a beanie and pink suspenders hanging low on my hips.

By the time I got out of the bathroom, Blaine was already dressed and hanging with his four friends _again._

"Oh hey Kurt! You're finally done in there."

I crossed my arms. "Do you purposely try to piss me off?" I was in full blown bitch mode now, I can understand if he wants to hang out with his friends but at least he could ask me before they come over.

"Why whatever do you mean?" he pulled on his best innocent child look and gazed up at me.

"You know what I mean hobbit!" I snapped back. "I thought I told you to ask before they come over again"

His eye brows furred as I spoke. "I thought it would e ok since you aren't having anyone over."

"Well for your information I actually to have someone coming over." And just like that there was a knock at the door. "And there she is now." I smirked and walked over to open the door.

"She?!" I heard Nick ask. I snickered as I opened the door my arms were suddenly holding a bubble blonde. "Hey Brittany ready to go?"

"Yep" she said as she kissed me.

"Gentlemen and Hobbit if you will excuse me I have a date to attend." I said as I left with my arm around Brittany.

And that's it for this chapter! I'm quite proud of myself. Please I would love feedback it's much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Oh my god! I can't believe how many alerts my email got, I almost cried. Thank you all for following and reviewing it means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter because all of you really just inspired me, so with that ill shut up and let you all enjoy this chapter. **

"Rain on your window dear"

I made my way down the halls smirking as many people stared at the girl I had under my arm. "So Britt, what's your sister like?"

"Well, she looks a lot like me, she was prom queen. Little bit of a stuck up bitch." I giggled Brittany rarely cussed. "But I think you will like her dolphin, she looks a lot like the old you."

"Not sure that's a good thing Brittany" we made it out to her car (pink slugbugg if you're wondering) "Am I driving or you?"

"You can drive, its only fair since I came all the way out here." She said as she tossed me the keys and got in the passenger side.

"Why do I have I feeling things today aren't goanna turn out right." I grumbled to myself.

"Rain on your window dear"

As soon as we walked in the doors to breadstix I heard a god awful voice.

"BRITTANY CUTIE! OVER HERE!" A very jumpy blonde bouncing up and down trying to get out attention. Brittany ran over to the blonde tackling her into a bear hug.

"Kurt! Come here meet my sister." I walked over caution I didn't want to be roped into one of those hugs. "Kurt this is my sister Allison." Brittany stepped back.

"OMG am so glad I finally get to meet you Brittany talks about you all the time!"

Instead of being roped into one of those bear hugs it was worse. Allison grabbed me in for a hug but squeezed me to tight and I ended up slipping my face in between her boobs, she didn't seem to notice since she just hugged me tighter and talked on and on about how Brittany always talks about me. I stopped being able to breath and I started flaring my arms around like I was drowning, again she didn't seem to notice.

"Let me go please!" I screamed trying to prier myself away from her hug. It must have clicked in her apparently small mind because she let me go finally.

"Blah I'm so sorry!" Allison blushed and dragged us both over towards the table were a portly old man sat. "You guys this is my boyfriend Robert."

I nudged Brittany and said. "So I guess she likes them old and near death huh." Brittany giggled and said "So how have you been Ally?" Brittany asked twilling her hair in her finger.

"Oh just fabulous Robert and me just got back from England, our plane landed in Westerville and thought we should visit you." Allison wrapped her left arm around the old man who seem to have fallen asleep and started to quietly snoring

"Oh England must be just great to have people correcting your grammar every time you speak." I said while chuckling.

"KURT!" Brittany screamed at me while slapping my arm.

"What you always said you wanted me to be honest dear" I answered back while smirking.

Allison seemed to get bored with our banter and whipped out her phone texting at a speed I never seen.

"So I'm bored you guys wanna go clubbing I now this place called scandals, it's a normal club during the day but at night it's a gay bar, its five so we have about two hours. You guys in?" in that moment I saw the most evil smirk I ever witnessed it also made me make the stupidest mistake I ever made in my sixteen years of life.

"Yes!" I said practically jumping in my seat. "Anything to get the hell out of this nursing home."

"What about Robert?" Brittany seemed a little concerned.

"Ill comes back for him." Allison slid out of her seat and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Come on it will be fun Boo."

I didn't need to be told twice, I jumped from my seat and followed the two out. "Maybe I was wrong maybe this day won't be to bad.

"Rain on your window dear"

As we walked in Allison handed us two fake how she got them I don't even want to know, but apparently my name was now Jordan Freemans…I'm ok with this.

Once we walked in the club I was immediately hit with the aroma of sweat, shame, sex and alcohol. Brittany and Allison skipped out to the bar ordering drinks for themselves.

"Can I have Jack on the rocks please?" I asked as I sat down on one of the barstools. Brittany slid her chair over to me squinting to see me in the dark club all we had was flash's of neon lights.

"I hope you don't plan on sitting here drinking the whole time, there are some were fine looking men here that I'm sure you could have turning heads to look at that fine ass of yours." I could tell Britt was getting a small buzz she already drowned down to glasses of vodka.

"Fuck it" I said as I ripped of my jacket and strutted over to the dance floor but not before drowning the rest of my drink.

"Rain on your window dear"

The last thing I could remember before blacking out was Brittany dancing on the bar to Pinks _Slut like you,_ Allison left a long time ago with some guy whose name she most likely doesn't remember. I also remembered grinding against some guy that was also on the dance floor. I was drunk off my ass by now. It was almost nine thirty. _Shit._ Dalton's curfew is ten. I pushed the guys off of me who had wrapped his arms around me. I stumbled out of the club and called a cab. Brittany would be mad at me but she always forgave me easily. After all of that I remember nothing just passing out in the cab.

When I woke up the surroundings around me I wished I was back in the club far away from Hobbits bed.

"Rain on your window dear"

"Fuck" I mumbled as I woke up from a dozy sleep. "Where the fuck am I?"

"Your in wonderland Alice, you fell down the rabbit hole." I heard an annoying voice said. I sat up.

"So that's why I'm looking at an annoying Hobbit." I chuckled and swung my legs over the bed. "Why am I in my underwear" I shouted with fear in my voice when I noticed Blaine was also in his underwear.

"Because we had awesome gay sex last night once I brought you in from your cab." Blaine smirked.

"You're lying you hobbit bastard" I jumped up and shouted witch I regretted the instance my voice rang in my ears.

"Yea I am I just wanted to see you freak out, but you did kiss me last night then took your cloths off and laid down in my bed." Blaine said while putting his uniform on. 'you also might want to get dressed classes start in a hour and you look far from ready." Blaine smirked as he grabbed his bag and bowed me an air kiss.

"Hobbit bastard! Ill gets you back for this!"

**Love it? Hate it? Don't give a flying fuck? **

**Review please**

**Remember I don't own glee or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. **

**P.S private messages me for idea for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews it means a lot, also sorry for not updating in awhile schools been keeping me busy. I don't own glee or anything or song mention songs mention. Enjoy. **

**Rain on window dear**

**Kurt's P.O.V. **

I jumped out of bed and quickly looked at the alarm clock. "Fuck" I muttered under my breath. I ran to the bathroom and when I toke one look at myself in the mirror I knew I wouldn't be ready in an hour. I hurriedly turned on the shower and shred off my underwear. I can't believe I kissed Blaine. He's probably is just messing with me. Yea that's what he's doing messing with me head.

I walked out of the shower and checked the clock. "Great I have fifthteen minutes to get halfway across the school to French. I pulled on my uniform in record time not even bothering to style my hair today. I grabbed my satchel and ran out the door. Ignoring the protest of a student I bumped into.

"You're late Mr. Hummel." I heard the voice of my French teacher as I walked into the classroom five minutes late. "You're late." I fully walked into the room. "I'm sorry Mrs. Smith" she put her hands on her hips and spoke sharp. "I'll let you off with a warning this time, but I suggest trying to manage your time better Mr. Hummel. "Noted Miss." I said and slightly smirked. "You can take a seat next to Blaine." crap. I sighed and walked over to my seat. "You know Kurt I think-""Do NOT push's your luck hobbit. I plopped down in my seat.

Half way through the lesson I felt two eyes burning a hole into the side of my head. I looked over and glared at Blaine. He quickly turned his head. I couldn't help but look at him a few minutes later and to my displeasure I wish I hadn't. Blaine had the ending tip of his pen in his mouth twirling his tongue around the tip. My pants tightened at the sight, I quickly turned my head away and looked down at my paper. Thank gaga the bell rung not a moment later. I was the first one out the door. It's going to be a long day.

Rain on your window dear

I slammed the door shut and throw my bag at the wall. It just so _fucking _happens that Blaine's in half of my classes. I flopped down on my bed and checked my alarm clock its 4:30 this means I get some sweet alone time. I shrugged off my blazer and popped off my shirt leaving me in my wife beater and slacks. I changed into a pair of jeans that showed off my hips. I decided to unpack my last two boxes I never got around to. I turned on my iPod and it just so happened that _Shakiras my hips don't lie _turned on from shuffle. I opened up the boxes not even reliseing I was swinging my hips to the beat. Of course this lead to horrible embarrassment.

I was so caught up in to the beat of the song singing along I didn't hear the door open while I was swinging and swinging across the room unpacking. The song ended and I turned towards the door to place a book on the book shelf near by. My eyes widened when I saw Blaine and his friends Wes, David and Nick and Jeff. I quickly gathered my wits and spat out the first insult I could think of. "Jezz Hobbit to you take your little followers every were you go."

"I don't think you're in any position to talk Shakira." I heard Blaine say. I quickly shut off my phone before S and M came on. "What do you want?" I spat. "You" I raised an eyebrow as I heard that squeak reply come from a certain blond covering his nether regions with his bag. I chuckled under my breath as the boys looked over to glare at Jeff. "You do know this is my room to Shakira?" Blaine glared. "Oh really is that why there's bunch of crappy Katy Perry posters everywhere?" "Blaine lets just go to my room to study." Wes said. "No Wes its fine we can study here, right Kurt?" I narrowed my eyes. "Whatever Hobbit I'm still going to unpack though. The boys fast ran over the Blaine's half of the room as if I would attack them. I rolled my eyes and turned my iPod back up to rude boy. I ignored Blaine's glare as I started swinging my hips, if Jeff's here might as well have a little fun. I ignored the boys and danced as I swung my hips in every direction possible.

I wiped the sweat from my brow last box. I felt Jeff's eyes burning a hole into my head when ever I turned my back. I think Blaine finally got annoyed because he started to half whisper half yell at him. "Jeff can you stop staring at his ass and focus on the work we have due in a week." David said. "Look guys I'm just going to leave I'm not going to be able to focus." Jeff grabbed his things and hurried out the door. I smirked and followed him while Blaine glared at me for the fifth time today.

"Hey Jeff!" I called down to him in the empty Dalton hallways. He turned and blushed "Y-yes?" I pinned him against the wall as I walked up to him. "Thought you might enjoy this" I smacked our lips together. He instantly dropped his books and wrapped his arms around my neck. I grinned and brought my knee up towards his crotch grinding as he moaned "Kurt" he moaned my name into our kiss.

"Jeff!" I herded a shrill voice yell. Woopsie looks like Blainers isn't too happy.

**Well that's chapter 3 hope its not to shity I just want to mention again that this isn't a Kurt/Jeff or a Jeff/Kurt/Blaine thing what's going on is just a small part of the story. **

**Review!**


	4. Note

**Authors note**

**I promise the chapters will get longer really sorry that they are so short but I promise they will be longer.**

**Love, starkidgirl **


	5. Chapter 4

**Guess whose back after a couple of shitty weeks! THIS GIRL! I know I have been gone for awhile but with school and shit who else can make time to write plus some bad cases of writer's blockage it was hard to find a way to pose out this chapter. But! I got it so I decided that even though this wont be anywhere near the last chapter I'm dying to write some smut for once. Just as my first smut ever! So without further a do here you go chapter 4. One last side note if you have any suggestions for chapter content just reviews it!**

**Rain on your window dear.**

**Chapter 4**

Jeff's face turned a sickly white as he pushed me away and grabbed his books from the floor. He whispered a goodbye as he ran away with a soft blush forming on his place. I turned towards Blaine with a disgruntled look on my face. Bitch just scared off my fuck toy. "What do you want Blaine?" I said as I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What do you think your doing Kurt!" Blaine screeched and stomped over toward me. He kind of looked like he would have a tantrum not even Rachel Berry can pull out of her ass.

"Well I was making out with an insanely hot boy but now I some how let an annoying hobbit get in the way of that." I looked down at him as he glared up at me.

"You shouldn't mess with my friends Kurt, Jeff can't seem to relies you're a complete jerk. I want you to leave him alone." He smirked as if that was the worst thing anyone as ever said to me.

"Your jealous aren't you Blainers you're upset because I'm giving all of my attention to Jeff your upset because you secretly really want me, don't you Blainers." The smirk that was once on his face now vanished and was replace with a deep dark burning blush.

"N-no why would I e-even…..ITS BEYOND THE POINT IM TRYING TO GET YOU TO."

Oh man I was just messing with him, but maybe I struck a nerve maybe he really did want me. "Oh really Blainers because you blush tells me I'm right, you want me." I stepped close. "You can't stand the thought of me touching someone else _like this"._ I ran my hand lightly across his arm. A step closer. "You can't stand the thought of me kissing some one else _like this."_ I teasingly kiss his jaw line as I moved my hands down to his hips. My last step closer. I heard Blaine let out a muffled shudder of pleasure. Oh this will be a fun night.

**Blaine's P.O.V **

Damnit he figured me out! Damn him and damn his god great looking sprayed on motherfucking skintight pants. I let out a shudder of pleasure as he kissed my jaw line and moved his hands down to my hips. I couldn't help but buck my hips into him now that my shitty teenage hormones took over and I was now sporting a hard on. He was right. I couldn't stand the thought of someone else toughing him like he touched me I couldn't stand the thought of someone kissing him like he's kissing me. _Sigh_. God help me I prayed as I heard him chuckle as I rolled my hips into his. A few days. That's all it took for me to fall madly deep into the world of lust for this man and hoped I would be able to get out.

"You like this?" I heard him whisper as I stuck his hand down my pants.

"K-Kurt" I struggle to let out his name. "We can't do this in the halls." I kind of just relies we were still standing in the hallway.

"Well we can't go back to our dorm with wevid and Nicky there." He said as he smirked. He stroked my cock painfully slow.

"I kicked them out before I left to yell at you" I muttered out as I clung onto his shirt as if I was drowning and he was my only way of living. Ok maybe I'm taking this a little far.

"Well good" he said. He retraced his hand from my pants and picked me up and had me wrap my legs around his waist, I groaned at the friction. He briskly walked back to out dorm.

When we reached the door way I reached behind me to the door handle and swung open the door.

He stepped inside and closed the door with his foot only for a second letting his hand leave my hip to lock the door.

He slowly dropped me onto my bed as he climbed on it with me. Kissing my neck and down to my collar bone popping off my shirt buttons ad letting the fabric slide down my shoulders and thrown somewhere I couldn't care.

"God your so sexy Blaine" he mumbled as he kissed down my pale chest as he worked his way to my nipples sucking on the left while he rolled the other between his fingers.

"God Kurt!" I moaned out into the quite room. Kurt. The name seemed to slip off of my tongue so easily.

He pulled off to pull his shirt over his head tossing it behind him.

He started to pop the buttons of my pants when he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervous, had I done something wrong.

"Nothing, but are you sure you want to do this Blaine, I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want." I thought about the pros and cons for a quick second.

"I'm sure Kurt. I really really really want this." I reassured him.

He continued pulling off my pants and underwear. I felt a hot blush creeping up to my cheeks; I had never been so exposed. Kurt smiled as he kissed down once more till he reached my cock. I took in a sharp breath knowing what he was going to do. He kissed the head of my cock then taking it into his mouth swirling his tongue around the head before bobbing down lower.

"Oh my god Kurt!" I moaned out bucking my hips up into his mouth.

Going lower I felt the tip of my cock graze the back of his throat, I groaned loudly and thrusted my hips into his mouth. When I realized what I did I looked down to see him unfazed. Bitch doesn't have a gag reflex.

He sucked harder grabbing onto my hips encouraging me to thrust more.

Willing to compile I thrusted into his mouth.

I felt a tight heat in the pit of my stomach. "G-god K-Kurt" I panted out "I'm close."

He pulled off with a sic kingly lustful pop. I let out a whine I wanted his mouth back on me.

Kurt pulled off the rest off his clothes pushing me back onto the pillows. "Lube and condoms?' he whispered into my ear. "In the cabinet right here." I said pointing to the dresser. Kurt reached over and pulled out the lube and condoms.

He sat up slightly and popped the lid on the lube spreading some onto two of his fingers. "This I going to hurt a little." He said. He slide two of his fingers into my hole.

I screamed in pain and pleasure. "Are you ok?" he asked full of concern. "I'm fine just keep going please." I pushed myself onto his fingers. He started scissoring his fingers.

"God your so tight Blaine, I can't wait to get into you."

His words went straight to my cock. "I'm fine Kurt just get in me." I begged. He pulled his fingers out of me and pulled on a condom and lubed himself up.

"Are you ready Blaine?" Kurt asked starring up into my eyes. "Yea I'm sure Kurt." I replied.

Kurt pulled me close and slowly slide in me. "Oh god Kurt, you're so big." I wrapped my arms around his neck while he kissed my neck slowly thrusting in and out. "Kurt faster" I whimpered into his shoulder. Kurt picked up his pace thrusting faster and harder. I could hear Kurt groaning and grunting into my ear.

I felt Kurt's hand slide in between us wrapping his hands around my cock stroking at the pace of his thrusts. I felt the same hot coil in the pit of my stomach. I clawed my hands down his back curling my toes with each of Kurt's thrust picking up speed. "Kurt god" I groaned loudly, I'm so close" I moaned loudly into his ear. I came with a bright light in my eyes. I screamed his name as he stroked me through my orgasm. I felt him come into his condom as he lightly bit my neck.

Minutes later I felt my eyes grow heavy as Kurt pulled out and took off his condom tying it and throwing it in the trash. He lay down by my side and pulled me close as I let my arms tighten around his waist.

I Just lost my virginity to a man I meet only a few days ago….and I couldn't be happier.

"you know" I yawned "we have to talk about this in the morning right" I snuggled closer.

Kurt sighed. "Yea I know but for now" he kissed the top of my head that was free of its gel helmet. "I just want to stay here and sleep….then wake up….then shower to get the tried come off my chest, but yeah after all of that then we can talk about what just happened." He snuggled his head into the mess of curls on my head.

"Jackass."

**Well! That was chapter 4!**

**Like it? Hate it? Review it even maybe possibly, hopefully, maybe likely.**

**I really don't know how to write smut so I hope it wasn't too bad can't imagine it was the best smut but, hey. **

**So next chapter you guys will see klaine post sex then have an awkward talk on where they stand and so on and so fourth.**


End file.
